


Words have consequences

by nosypert



Category: Pundit RPF, Pundit RPF (US), Real News RPF
Genre: Food Sex, Humor, M/M, Roleplay, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosypert/pseuds/nosypert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderson and Keith meet at a party. They take things literally, which leads to sex and fun. Maybe this is the beginning of something deeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're a tease

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Keith's tweets about Anderson losing his talk show ([here](https://twitter.com/KeithOlbermann/status/248616881110515712) and [here](https://twitter.com/KeithOlbermann/status/248624538840092672)). In this reality Keith never left MSNBC.

Anderson went to a party in Manhattan. It was one of those charities for children which he couldn’t say no to. He didn’t hate parties, he liked them but it had just been announced that he lost his daytime talk show and he wasn’t in the mood to meet other media people right now.

Unfortunately Keith happened to be at the party too. He delightedly brought up Anderson losing “Anderson live”. “If it were up to me, you would’ve kept your talk show and lost your CNN gig. Once you’re doing daytime TV chat, you're out of the news club for life.” “You’re just jealous because nobody ever offered you a talk show”, countered Anderson. “No. I have self-respect”. "Kiss my ass, Olbermann", snarled Anderson and turned to walk away.

At that moment Keith grabbed Anderson from behind, turned him over, opened Anderson’s trousers, pulled them down a bit together with the boxer shorts underneath and kissed his butt. Then he pulled his pants back up and closed his trousers. Anderson looked at him, shocked. Keith grinned impishly "Be careful what you wish for".

A little later, Keith was alone at the buffet when Anderson came along to refill his drink at the bar. "You should eat something, Cooper. You look like a stick.” Anderson stopped and turned to Keith. "Yeah, if I ate like you, I could roll into my studio", he scoffed. “Bite me”, Keith murmured, turned back to the buffet and put a piece of salmon on his plate.

Suddenly a hand came from behind, grabbed his head, pulled it slightly to the left while another hand pulled his shirt collar away from his neck and bit him gently between neck and shoulder. "Be careful what you wish for", Anderson whispered in his ear. Keith was frozen to the spot for a second or two. He couldn't believe that just happened. When he turned around, Anderson had already vanished. He started laughing.


	2. Socialising among newsmen

A week later, Anderson went to a news award ceremony in New York. As it happened Keith was there as well. He saw him standing in the lobby at the buffet, again. “We have to stop meeting like this”, he said in a slightly exaggerated tone. Keith smirked "As you wish. I’m just here for the nicely wrapped sausages". He gave him a suggestive look-over. Anderson rolled his eyes. A warning gong sounded and people streamed towards the doors to the big hall where the awards ceremony would take place soon.

“Hurry up or you’ll miss watching the real news people winning all the prizes.” “That excludes you then.” Anderson sighed “You know, this wasn’t funny the first fifty times you said it, Keith.” Keith took two slabs of bread and a leaf of salad and put it on the table. Then he looked him straight in the eye, not smiling “It’s not. I mean it.” “Eat a dick” Anderson hurled at him angrily.

Keith grabbed Anderson around the waist and pulled him towards himself. The warning gong sounded two times. No one was left in the lobby but the two of them. The light was dimmed. "Keith, what...let me go!" "Just following orders. Stop squirming or you might hurt yourself" He held Anderson with one arm while opening his zipper with the other, taking out Anderson’s dick. “What are you doing?” Keith looked at him as if he were a stupid Republican "Have a guess. Now wait here and relax." He let go of Anderson, took the nearest chair and sat down close to him. Anderson had watched him dumbfounded with his penis still hanging out. Keith retrieved his sandwich, opened it and put the dick in between the two halves.  
He took a careful bite of the Anderson hotdog, lightly scraping his teeth along Anderson’s penis. "It needs more seasoning." He stretched himself a bit to get the salt, ketchup and mustard. He sprinkled a little salt on the penis, tasted several times till he was satisfied, then squirted on a good deal of ketchup and mustard and lightly worked his hand along the shaft to mix them. Anderson was squirming again by now, his dick getting hard. Keith tasted again "Mhm, much better". He took the penis hotdog deeper into his mouth, swirled his tongue along the head and shaft and started to suck. Anderson put one hand on Keith’s shoulder to steady himself, with the other he grabbed Keith’s head and ran his fingers through his thick hair.  
After a few minutes Keith pulled back a little, so that he could chew the food, then took him deeper again and swallowed several times. Anderson came, panting heavily. Keith swallowed that as well. Afterwards he took some paper towels and cleaned his mouth. He gave Anderson some as well but left it to him to clean his penis. "We should do that more often", he said, grinning. Anderson put his dick away and zipped up his pants. He smiled slightly “Maybe. But not in public or at least I’d need an advanced warning.”

Anderson hurried into the big hall, Keith followed a few seconds after him, through another entrance. Three warning gongs sounded and the hall doors were closed from the inside.  
There was a half-hour break between the small and the big awards. Keith went outside for a minute to snap some sunset pictures. “Worried that the sun won’t go down without you taking a picture?” “No, I’m worried it won’t rise one day because of your shitty show, Joe” “You’re so nice to your colleagues, Keith. That’s why you’ll never be a real news caster. Anderson, maybe you should show Keith how real news people do it.” Scarborough went inside. Anderson stood next to him while Keith posted his pictures on Twitter “The third one looks really nice.” Keith gave him a short smile and kept tweeting. “He’s right. You should stop antagonizing your colleagues, Keith”, Anderson continued “You don’t have to like them but at least try to be professional.” “I am professional. I don’t mention him on my show. But I’m not going to pretend I like him off air, Cooper.” Anderson looked at Keith’s phone. He was answering insulting tweets. “Maybe try to be more professional off air, too. And insulting people on Twitter doesn’t help your image. You’re only giving people more ammo against you.” Keith had finished and shut off his phone. “Thank you, agony aunt Anderson. Any other tips you’d like to wisely impart to me?” “Yes, lose some weight.“ Anderson pointed to his belly. “Blow me.” Keith went inside. Anderson snapped and posted his own sunset photo and hurried back as well.

The warning gong had already sounded twice. He saw Keith going into the big hall and followed him. It took a while because so many people were still trying to get in. These pauses were too short for anything but to stretch your legs and get fresh air. When he caught up to Keith the warning gong sounded three times and the doors were closed again, this time from the outside. Anderson grabbed Keith’s arm and dragged him into a corner. “What the fuck are you doing, Cooper?” “Only following orders”, he smirked. The light went dark except for the stage. Only the emergency lights offered some light. Anderson kneeled in front of Keith, putting both of his hands on Keith’s thighs for orientation. He slowly and deliberately groped around Keith’s groin before opening his zipper and taking out Keith’s penis. He was rewarded with a few gulps and a low moan. Then he started to work Keith’s shaft, first with his hands, then with his mouth.

Keith anxiously watched the last row of news people and prayed no one back stage or in security was seeing them. When Anderson took him into his mouth he shortly closed his eyes and then looked down. It was a nice view, the silver head moving, shimmering in the low red emergency light. He moved one hand into Anderson’s hair, as he had done a while ago. It was cut short and you couldn’t grab it but it felt pleasantly.

Anderson kept one hand on Keith’s shaft and fondled his balls with the other. It wasn’t the most intricate blow job he ever gave but the thrill of doing it in a hall full of people who could turn around and see them any moment made it special.  
When Keith came he muffled his moans with one of his hands. Anderson swallowed everything and used a tissue to wipe his mouth. Keith zipped up, whispered a short thanks in Anderson’s ear and went hurriedly to his seat. Anderson put his clothes in order and calmly returned to his colleagues.


	3. Tea and a movie

Keith invited Anderson for tea on the weekend before Christmas. He didn't drink coffee and he knew Anderson wouldn't drink hot things, so he only made it lukewarm. He also had chocolate cake prepared. Not baked by him, obviously. He had his oven disconnected and he didn't intend to poison Anderson or choke him. To his surprise Anderson had said yes. He couldn't make heads or tails of the man. He sent him instructions on how to avoid the paparazzi and enter the building unseen via E-mail. He had gotten his E-mail address from a friend at CNN. Anderson wore a NY Yankees cap, loose fitting jeans and a grey hoodie under a black jacket. Keith took his jacket and put it on a hook next to his own.

Keith's apartment was on the 40th floor. It had a nice view of New York. At this time of year it meant you could see the sun set in the afternoon. He led Anderson to the western balcony and they watched the sunset together. Keith took a few pictures and posted them to Twitter. When he turned to Anderson to ask him back inside, he stopped. Anderson was lost in thought, one elbow on the stone railing, his chin resting on his hand, the other hand on the railing. He looked beautiful and at peace. Keith took a picture. He then went to stand behind Anderson to admire him and the view at the same time. A minute or two later the spectacle was over. Anderson was a little embarrassed when he realized what he'd done but Keith only smiled at him. They went back inside.

"So, what now?" Anderson asked. "Sit down on the couch. No, more in the middle." Keith pulled the plate with the cake a little closer and poured himself a cup of tea. “Take a bite but don’t swallow it”, he ordered. He took a sip of tea and kissed Anderson. "Delicious" said Keith, after they had parted. Anderson licked his lips and pondered the taste. "Too bland. It needs more spices." "Like what?" "I don't know. Something." Keith went into the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets and fridge. All he had was some package of chili sauce and ketchup. He took both to the living room. Anderson chose the chili and put a bit on the rest of his piece of cake. He tried to mix it in his mouth, then signaled to Keith, who took another sip of tea, and kissed Keith. "That was better" Anderson commented. After a few more they forgot about the food completely and just kissed. It was a good ten minutes before they came up for air. Then they lay in each other’s arms. After a while they dozed off to sleep.

Anderson was the first to wake up two hours later. When Keith had invited him he had expected sex. Maybe a quickie on the couch or a one-night stand in bed but he definitely did not expect this. He smiled to himself. Keith was strange. He was infuriating, pedantic, loud, funny, intelligent, compassionate, handsome and gentle. He lightly put his hand on Keith’s heart. It beat slowly but strongly. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. Anderson carefully fished his phone out of his back pocket and took a picture of Keith. He put it back and looked around for the TV remote. It didn’t take him long to figure out how to operate it and he channel-surfed a bit. By the time Keith woke up Anderson was watching “Some Like It Hot” and he was still lying in his arms. Keith nuzzled Anderson’s nape and lightly kissed along his neck, eliciting delightful noises before he drew back and turned to watch the movie. He pulled Anderson a bit closer and lightly stroked his arm. Anderson let his head sink onto Keith’s shoulder. They sat this way till the end of the movie.

“It’s late. I should go now”, said Anderson. “Yeah, ok.” “Would you like to come over to my house on Wednesday, after Christmas?” “You mean the firehouse?” Keith smirked, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. Anderson rolled his eyes. “No, the one on Long Island, with the flood damage. Yes, of course the firehouse.” “Do I get a pole dance?” He grinned. Anderson slapped him on the back of his head. Keith laughed. “Ok, ok. Yes, I’d like to come. But I’m meeting a friend for lunch. Let’s say dinner?” “Dinner sounds good. At 8pm?” “Sure. I’ll be there.”

He followed Anderson to the door and helped him into his jacket. It wasn’t really necessary but Anderson appreciated the gesture. “Well, um, good night, Keith.” “Good night, Anderson”. Anderson opened the door, looked at Keith one more time, smiled and left. Keith closed the door and stood there for a few seconds. Then he smiled and went back to his TV.


	4. Eating in bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know very little about Anderson's firehouse. As far as I can tell it has very little resemblance with my description. The psychic was in Anderson's home for his Halloween show of "Anderson".

It knocked. Anderson opened the door and led Keith directly into the living room. He was disguised in his usual Mammoths cap and a black parka. The living room was big. A couch stood on one side and it and the floor around it were covered in blankets.

"Because I know you have a food-sex-fetish..."Anderson started. "I don't have a food-sex-fetish. I'm a gourmand..." Anderson looked pointedly at his belly. Keith continued in a more growly voice "...I enjoy delicious tasting things and you happen to taste good. I only added a bit of seasoning." "Er, that sounded very creepy, Keith." "Be happy I'm not a cannibal. A cannibal would have literally eaten your dick."

"As I was saying, because you have a food-sex-fetish, I've decided to order a variety of foods that we can use. And I've covered the couch in blankets, so we don't make a mess. "Damn. I thought you would dress up in a firefighter's outfit and do a striptease pole-dance for me." "I removed the pole during renovation, Keith." "Or you could let me hose you down in your tight black shirt and jeans. A wet-t-shirt contest. Of course you'd try to win the vote of the jury by sleeping with me." "Of course. First of all my clothes are designer clothes. I'm not going to ruin them just for sex. And second of all I would be the only one in the contest. I would automatically win. There'd be no reason to sleep with you." Keith sighed. "Obviously you'd have to imagine the other contestants." "Anyway, I think we should start with a shower. Then we can eat food off each other. It's more hygienic that way." "Shower together?" Keith asked, widely grinning. "Yes" Anderson answered, smirking.

They went up a small stairway. The second floor was again a big room. Half of it was full of training equipment and weights. The firefighters had their sleeping quarters there before Anderson had made it into his private gym. The other half was the old showers. He had turned them into one big bathroom with a two-person shower with glass doors, two sinks, and a tub that was also big enough for two, with a whirlpool mode. "Nice. I like the frosted glass windows." Keith commented upon entering. "Yeah, I don't need paparazzi trying to photograph me naked. It was bad enough in the gym."

When Keith started to unbutton his shirt, Anderson swatted his hands away and slowly unbuttoned it for him. Keith understood and did the same for Anderson. They both discarded their shirts and subsequently socks and shoes. Then they slowly worked to get their pants off. Anderson not so accidentally brushed Keith's penis with his knuckles when he pulled the pants down. Keith equally deliberately groped Anderson's butt.

Once naked they looked at each other. Keith fidgeted a little. He didn't like being stared at. He knew he wasn't as fit as Anderson. He grabbed Anderson's buttocks and pulled him towards himself and up a little, and kissed him. Anderson put his arms around his shoulders and pulled a little so he could reach Keith's mouth better.

"Do you really think we should be naked? The ghost children could see us." Keith said, grinning after they came up for air. Anderson rolled his eyes. "You don't seriously believe in ghosts, Keith?" "You said you heard someone walk up the stairs on your show." "It was a Halloween show. I just said that to make the psychic comfortable. I didn't want her to think I was mocking her." Keith pretended to ponder it "Ok, but are you sure there are no hunky naked fireman lusting over you?" He kissed along Anderson's neck and shoulders, still groping his butt. "Mhm. Yeah, I'm sure because they would've dragged me into the shower by now." Keith stopped the kissing and groping and dragged him into the shower.

They first washed their hair. It was quicker that way and Keith didn't want his back to be bent all the time. He didn't want to miss sex because of a back problem. Afterwards they kissed a little. Then Anderson took a sponge and washed Keith with slow, circular movements, paying special attention to his nipples, buttocks and belly. Keith hummed in pleasure and it reverberated through his whole body. When Anderson finally moved down to his genitals, he watched him meticulously cleaning them. Then Anderson put the sponge away and kneeled in front of Keith. He stroked his penis with both hands. When Keith was almost hard he started to lick around the head. Keith steadied himself with one hand on the shower door and one on a wall. Anderson looked up, watching Keith watching him. He took him further into his mouth and sucked while his other hand snuck to Keith's butt and he put a finger into Keith's anus. Keith tensed at the sudden entry but relaxed when Anderson started to stroke his prostate. After a few seconds he added a second finger and then a third. Not long after Keith tensed again and came. This time Anderson only held him, while he spilled onto the shower floor. Then it was Keith's turn. First he washed Anderson in broad strokes; thereafter he sucked on his nipples and licked his navel. He sat back on his heels, grabbed Anderson by the back of his thighs and kissed upwards and above his groin and down the other leg. Anderson held onto Keith's shoulders. He was already hard and came with a few more gentle strokes.

They left the shower and toweled themselves off with towels from the bathroom cupboard and slung them around the waist afterwards. Back in the living room Anderson brought the food in from the kitchen and spread it out on the coffee table. Then he added some condoms and lubricant from a near table. Both took off their towels and sat down.

“Sit between my legs with your back to me and your feet up on the couch. And give me the oysters”, Anderson ordered. Keith did and leaned on him. The next few minutes Anderson fed him oysters. They were regular quality but Keith could eat them all day. He stroked Andersons’s legs up and down and could feel his erection growing, poking his back. Keith took a bunch of grapes and let him eat them from his hand. Then Anderson took a half of a grapefruit, squeezed it above Keith’s shoulder and licked the juice, running down his shoulders and back. He squeezed another half into Keith’s mouth and kissed him. Next he peeled a banana, covered it with a condom and lubricated it, maneuvered it to Keith’s anus and lightly pushed. “Relax. It can’t hurt you”, he assured Keith. After a while the banana went in a bit. He stroked up and down Keith’s chest, squeezing his nipples and kissing his neck. He moved the banana in and almost out again, every time pushing it in a few millimetres more. Keith moaned. He was almost hard. Anderson took the banana out, bit into it and swallowed it. “Your turn”, he told Keith.

“Lay down on your back”, Keith ordered. He moved onto all fours above Anderson to not crush him with his weight. He took a strawberry and ran it along Anderson’s lips who darted his tongue out as if he wanted to catch it, looking playfully at Keith. Keith ate the strawberry and kissed him deeply. Keith took four empty oyster shells. He kissed down Anderson’s neck and shoulders while using each pair of shells to squeeze his nipples. “Turn around, on all fours.” Anderson did as ordered. Keith spread his butt cheeks and put some olive oil in between them. He lightly licked around Anderson’s anus and darted his tongue a little deeper sometimes. Anderson moaned. He couldn’t take this much longer. “Keith.” Keith took the lubricant and coated his fingers. He pushed one finger into Anderson’s anus. A minute later he had already added two more. He took them out, put on a condom and lubricated it. Then he entered Anderson, slowly but surely pushing in his entire dick. Once he was all in, he bent down to kiss Anderson, stroked his chest and nipples and asked in a husky voice “Tell me what you want.” “Fuck me. Fuck me hard.” “Your wish is my command.” He grabbed a hold of his hips and started to fuck him harder and more erratic with every push. He took his right hand off Anderson’s hip and grabbed his dick, making him come. A few seconds afterwards he came too.

Keith pulled out of him, got rid of his condom and collapsed next to him. They kissed. Anderson laid his head on Keith’s chest. “I still like my idea of you in a firefighter’s outfit. You can do a striptease without a pole.” Anderson laughed. “Ask me tomorrow.” When they had calmed down enough, they took another shower and went to bed.


	5. Making your fire burn

Keith woke first. The digital alarm clock showed 8.27am. Anderson was half draped over Keith, half contorted like a cat, entangled in the bed sheets. He carefully extracted himself from under Anderson without disturbing the man and got up. Luckily his glasses had ended up on the nightstand. He put them on and went to take a shower. He stopped at the door and looked back. It was an adorable picture. He wished he hadn't left his phone in his jacket. He smiled and went to the bathroom one floor down.

He let the hot water run over his body for a while, enjoying the feeling. Keith wasn't sure why he had stayed the night or why Anderson had let him stay. It probably was the exhaustion from the sex. Keith wasn't that young anymore. Anderson on the other hand would probably spring out of bed and continue fucking as if nothing happened. Keith felt his groin stirring with that thought. Damn! He turned the water temperature down for a few minutes until he was sure any erection was stopped before it began. It had the advantage of also waking him up completely. He turned the temperature up again and showered quickly but thoroughly. He dressed in the clothes he left in the bathroom last night and started to go downstairs to leave when he heard the alarm clock going off. He hesitated for a moment, then went back upstairs to the bedroom. It wasn't very gentlemanly to leave without saying goodbye and it would be even worse now that Anderson was awake.

It was 9am. Anderson was rudely roused from his dreams by an alarm. He desperately tried to stop it, still half asleep. Someone hit the button for him, chuckling. "Good morning, sleeping beauty." He opened his eyes. Keith stood over him, fully clothed and smiling. "Morning", he yawned, stretching himself. "If I'm sleeping beauty, don't I get a kiss?" he asked with a sly grin. Keith laughed and kissed him. Anderson used the opportunity and put his arms around Keith's neck, deepening the kiss. "Do you have to work tonight?" "No, I'm on vacation till January" said Keith. "What about you?" "Same, except for New Year’s, of course." "Then why did you set the alarm?" "I have to meet the builders today, talk about the progress they made with restoring my house in Long Island. Why are you dressed? Stealing away while I'm still asleep?" Keith had the decency to look guilty. He fiddled with his watch. "I didn't want to wake you. And I need to go home to get fresh clothes. I'm meeting friends for lunch." "I'll probably be done with the builders by noon. Then I'm visiting my mother. She's looking after Molly for me. I didn't want to have her here while we had food sex. It's creepy enough to imagine her watching us but she might've tried to lick something..." "Yes, I get the picture", Keith hastily cut him off. "How about we meet back here at five? If I'm not back by then, there is a spare key on the right side at the foot of the door, behind a loose stone. You can let yourself in and wait for me. Okay?" "O-kay." Anderson smiled and pulled Keith in for another kiss. "See you tonight." Keith smiled, too "Bye".

Keith returned ten minutes to five. He carried a backpack. Anderson wasn't home yet, so Keith used the spare key to let himself in. Anderson had cleaned up the mess from last night. All the leftover food was in the fridge and the sheets were in the washing machine. Keith put his backpack near the artificial fireplace in the living room and took out a blanket and two small paper bags. He turned the fireplace on and spread the blanket directly in front of it. It looked almost real with logs inside and lights and sound imitating a crackling fire. He then went to the bathroom, undressed and took a shower. When he finished it was already 5.15pm. He came back downstairs, dressed only in a towel, like last night and sat down on the blanket. Anderson still hadn't returned. He opened one of the paper bags and took out a small strainer. The bag was full of powdered sugar. He removed the towel, shifted his position, so he could fully lie down on the blanket, spread his legs a bit and started to apply the sugar to his feet and legs. When he had finished, he opened the other bag and fished out a chocolate donut and a small thermos flask that contained lukewarm tea. He carefully put his penis through the hole and pulled it up to his balls. Then he returned to coating his upper body in sugar up to the neck. The right arm was last, since he had to use it to apply the sugar. Anderson hadn't turned up yet, so Keith waited, eyes closed. After half an hour he was peacefully snoring, lulled to sleep by the heat and the fake sound of the fireplace.

At about 6.15pm Anderson finally showed up. He called Keith's name but didn't get an answer. He assumed Keith was watching TV, so he went straight into the living room. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight that greeted him. It looked like Keith had been snowed in, while lying naked on a picnic blanket. Anderson made his way to the fireplace, treading carefully to not disturb Keith. There he undressed and sat down. First he tasted the powdery substance, then he started to carefully lick Keith's neck and downwards to his nipples.

Keith woke up to Anderson licking his chest. "Molesting me in my sleep, Cooper?" Anderson grinned at him "Only following your wishes. Why else would you be lying here, coated in sugar and with a donut as a cockring?" "I could be making a point." "What point?" "Uh...the point that you should never lick a person without asking for their consent, even if they're lying naked and sugar-coated in your living room?" "Um, okay." He stopped working Keith's nipples. "Hey, I said I could be making this point, not that I am." "So you want me to lick you?" Anderson asked. "Of course, why else would I lie here, made up like this?" Keith said in a patronizing tone, smirking. Anderson swatted him lightly on the side, causing a small powder storm. "Careful, you'll ruin it." Anderson stuck out his tongue at him. Keith's smirk grew into a big smile. "Now that you've correctly identified the tool, put it to use." He tried to point to himself with his head. It made him look like a strange bobble head. Anderson giggled and went back to work on Keith.

After 15 minutes licking up and down Keith's body, occasionally taking a sip of the now cold tea, Anderson had managed to get Keith impressively erect without touching his dick. When he finally licked along his shaft, Keith trembled and said "Stop. There is another donut in the bag. Put it on." Anderson did as he was told, then turned to face Keith. "What now?" "Move around, so I can suck you, while you suck me." Anderson carefully positioned himself over Keith's mouth. It wasn't quite optimal but it was close enough. He took Keith's dick into his mouth. Meanwhile Keith took the flask and poured tea over Anderson's cock, drinking from it, while carefully biting into the donut. Anderson moaned, sending vibrations along Keith's dick, sucking and licking the head. After a minute Keith put the flask away and fondled Anderson's butt, bringing his body closer and taking his cock deeper. They came a few seconds apart.

Anderson rolled to the side and turned around to face Keith. They cuddled and kissed slowly. “What happened? Did you get stuck in traffic?” “No. Problems with the builders. I had to spend an hour to get the right person to get my electricity back.” “Despite your family living there for generations? I thought you were practically like family there.” Keith said with a mock shocked-face and exaggerated voice. This earned him another slap on the butt and a pinch of his nipples. “Yes, and Molly wasn’t happy that she couldn’t come with me.” “Well, until she’s back you still have me to cuddle with”, Keith said with a warm smile. Anderson responded with an equally warm smile and kissed him lightly on the lips. “Under one condition: you have to take a shower first.” They showered together, went to bed and fell asleep almost immediately. 


	6. Apples and oranges

Anderson woke up, one arm over Keith's hip, one underneath Keith's back, his head on Keith's chest, feeling it rise steadily with every breath. Keith's heartbeat was slow and regular. It felt good.

Keith was the first man he had sex with since he broke up with Ben. It wasn’t that he didn't want to, he was just too busy. It all happened very fast; too fast, maybe? No. It felt good. He had absent-mindedly started to stroke Keith's belly. He smiled. A few weeks ago he would've thought of it as gross. All of his other boyfriends had been in shape. Talk about a cliché; a gym-going people, indeed. At least in New York City it seemed to be mostly true. But with Keith it strangely didn't matter. It was just part of him. Suddenly he kissed Keith's belly possessively. He wanted to write "mine" all over it. For now, kissing it was enough. He extracted his arm from underneath Keith. It had fallen asleep. He shook and stretched his muscles until it was back to normal. Then he put it back under Keith. He took the same position before he woke up except that he put one leg in between Keith's. A few minutes later he was fast asleep.

Keith awoke an hour later. This time Anderson had managed to completely drape himself all over him. The sheets were down at Keith's legs and he felt a bit cold. He tried to move the duvet up without waking Anderson. Ten minutes later he had got it up to his hips. The problem now was that he couldn't pull it up higher or he'd bury Anderson underneath it. He tried to move Anderson's arms but this almost woke him and made his grip around Keith even stronger. If he wanted to move him, he needed to move the whole sleeping man. But there were two problems: Anderson's arm was under his not-as-flat-as-he-would-like belly and his knee was close to his groin. He didn't need that kind of pain in the morning. He put his weight on his left arm, moved his hips up and sucked in his belly as far as he could and moved Anderson with his right arm around the man's waist. He stopped when Anderson's knee touched his groin. Then he carefully pulled Anderson's leg up onto his lower abdomen, put his arm on Anderson's ass and pulled him up again. He had to catch his breath. Unfortunately, Anderson's leg was now lying on top of his bladder, so he turned till it lay on his hip. Anderson had shifted his head onto Keith's shoulder and tightened his grip around Keith's waist. Keith's right arm was still on Anderson's ass. He felt a sudden urge and grabbed it with both hands and started to knead it. It was a small but nice ass. Keith wanted to kiss it and do all kinds of things with it. For now, he was content only fondling it. He remembered his original intent and pulled up the duvet. Half an hour later, he had fallen asleep again, each hand on one of Anderson's buttocks.

The next time Anderson woke up it was long after noon. He was hungry and his arm under Keith felt numb. He silently debated with himself. He didn't want to move from his cozy place but he had to get his arm out and he was really hungry. First things first. He extricated his arm and lay back down. Next he kissed Keith on the lips until Keith woke up. "You're harder to wake than Snow White." "That's because my prince has already thoroughly conquered me." He suggestively wiggled his eyebrows. Anderson giggled. "Or is that a gentle way to tell me you invited seven men to stay at your house?" Anderson laughed. "Well, my princess art thou hungry? I thought I could warm up yesterday's food and we could eat in bed." "Sounds good", Keith smiled. "Eh, Keith?" "Yes, my prince?" "I can't go while you're still holding onto my ass." "Thy wish is my command." He released him but not without a slap to said lovely ass.

They enjoyed a lazy afternoon sitting in bed, eating from a big tray and watching TV. The eating was messy but Anderson had brought enough napkins to clean them up and a blanket to protect the bed. In the evening they boiled some chicken franks and watched old Jeopardy episodes, trying to answer the questions in their own little competition. After Anderson had a three point lead over Keith, they decided to watch movies and slowly fell asleep.


	7. You can leave your hat on

Keith was woken up by something cold nudging his arm. It was Molly, Anderson's dog, lying next to him. He wondered where she suddenly came from. When he tried to pet her head, she shied away from him but a more careful approach and a lot of sniffing of his hand later she allowed it. Then she jumped off the bed and disappeared downstairs. He put on his boxer shorts and followed her.

He could hear noises in the training room. Upon entering he saw Anderson sitting on his training bench, hugging and petting Molly. "You did fine. Good girl, good girl." He gave her a treat, then looked up to Keith and smiled. "Good morning." "You exercise in the morning?" Keith smirked, "Did I rob you of all of your strength?" Anderson smirked, too but looked a bit guilty. "I have to get in shape for the New Year’s Eve show. I told Molly to watch you and tell me when you wake up." "When did you get her or did someone bring her over?" "I got a message from my mom. She's visiting the family and can't take her any longer, so she asked me to get her..." "It's ok", Keith interrupted him and went over to pet Molly, "I have a dog too." "You have a dog? Since when? Didn't SNL say you have a cat?" He tried to look innocent. He failed. "Haha, very funny. I've got it for my last birthday. My sister thought I needed someone to keep me company." "What breed is it?" "No clue. I think it's a mix, a cockapoo or something." "Him or her?" "A girl." "We should get them together some time. They could bitch about us to each other." "Sure. I usually take her to Central Park. Just make sure that the Post doesn't get to them. Who knows what stories they could tell about us." Anderson lay back down on the bench to restart his exercise but stopped. "Wait, if you are here, who is watching your dog?" "She's with my sister's family. The kids love her and I wanted her to have other people around, not just grumpy old me. It saves me from walking her and she gets out of the apartment." "Yeah, New York City isn't really made for dogs." Anderson went back to his training and Keith went to take a shower.

When he came back, fully dressed, Anderson was still lifting weights. "Listen, I'm going back to my place", Keith said, running a hand through his hair. Anderson stopped and got up. "I've written down all my contact details for you and I'm telling the doorman to put you on my VIP list so you can come up at any time, without questions." He held up the paper. Anderson took it. "I thought we could see each other on New Year’s, after you head your beauty sleep of course and..." Anderson interrupted him by grabbing his neck, bending his head down and shutting him up with a kiss. "I have a better idea", he said. Why don't you wait for me and then we all go to your place, if you don't mind Molly coming along." "That...is actually a great idea. But you said you need to exercise for your New Year's show." "Keith", Anderson said as if he was talking patiently to a stupid person, "sex is exercise. It burns a lot of calories and uses almost every muscle in the body. As long as you make sure that we have lots of sex, I'll be fine." Keith's mouth went dry at this thought. He cleared his throat "Oh, right. I don't have food though. We'd have to buy something on the way." "No problem. I need to walk Molly again anyway. We could do both." "Ok."

Anderson went to the bathroom. While he showered an idea popped into his head. He laughed to himself. After he got dressed, he went to a closet in the hall, getting a big backpack. Then he disappeared into another closet, stuffing some of its content into it. He finished his usual street disguise with his jacket and Yankees cap and went into the living room where Keith was waiting for him. "Ready?" "Yup. What do you need that backpack for? Do you want to erect a tent in my living room?" "That was my intention. I thought we already had established that earlier." Again he tried to look innocent. Again he failed. Keith stared at him. "Let's go."

They got nice takeaway food at a small Italian place, even Molly got a small treat. She was on a short leash but she wasn't making trouble. The doorman hadn't even blinked when Keith told him his name and to put him on his VIP list. He could've earned good money betraying secrets to the tabloids but he would've lost his job and never worked near a celebrity again. Keith's apartment smelled a bit stale. He opened a balcony door to let some fresh air in. Anderson put his backpack in the hall and the food on the coffee table. He rummaged through the cabinets, taking out plates, cups and cutlery while Keith put their jackets and caps away. They settled down on the couch, eating and watching football. Anderson wasn't very interested in sports but he liked how passionate Keith was about it. Molly lay down at his feet.

"Are you going to tell me what's in the backpack?" Keith asked when they got to the dessert. Anderson grinned "I'll show you." He produced two firefighter jackets, a helmet and a white hat. Keith's eyes widened. Anderson gave him the white captain's hat. His helmet said "LIEUTENANT". Anderson leaned in, whispering in Keith's ear "Lieutenant Cooper reporting for personal inspection, sir." Keith turned off the TV and led him into his bedroom. He closed the door in case Molly came looking for her master.

"Undress and put on the hat and jacket", ordered Anderson. He did. Anderson put his iPhone on the dresser. It started playing Joe Cocker's "You can leave your hat on". Keith had to suppress a smile. This was so cliché but fun.

Anderson started with his back to Keith, one hand on his helmet, his head turned to the side and swaying his hips and ass in a circle, left to right. Then he slowly took of his jacket, letting it slide down his arms and over his ass, still swaying it and threw it aside. In the rhythm of the music he turned around, slipped out of his shoes and kicked them aside, too. He slid his hands up and down his chest and bit his lip. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt while watching Keith's reaction. Seeing Keith getting hard turned him on. He turned around and let the shirt slide down his arms, like the jacket and always swaying his ass. Keith fantasized about the things he hadn't done to this ass yet but he was sure he would get a chance to try everything. Anderson stepped close to the bed, unbuttoning his jeans, giving Keith a good view of his growing erection. He turned around again, stretched his ass backwards and sank onto the mattress, threw up his legs and completely took off his jeans, boxers and socks. Keith was fully hard by now. Anderson got on all fours and crawled towards Keith. He kissed him and asked "What are my orders, captain?" Keith ordered "Connect the hose with the hydrant and turn on the water." "Yes, sir." It was a quick blowjob but Keith still rated it as one of the best he ever got. "Water is flowing, lieutenant" he warned Anderson but he swallowed it and answered "Tank is filled, sir." with a big grin. They kissed again. "Sir, a fire nest caused a cave in. Permission to push through to look for survivors?" Their eyes connected "Permission granted." Keith took out lube and a condom from the dresser and gave it to Anderson. He carefully lubed his fingers and prepared Keith, then put on the condom and lubed it as well. He pushed slowly into Keith at first but pushed harder when he started to lose control. They sloppily kissed and their hands roamed all over each other till Keith's settled on Anderson's ass and Anderson's settled on Keith's chest and belly. He came inside of Keith. It felt good. After he pulled out and got rid of the condom, he took off Keith's jacket and hat and threw them to the floor, together with his helmet. "The fire is out, captain, two survivors." "Return to the station, lieutenant." "Yes, sir." He snuggled close to Keith and pulled the covers over them.


	8. Where do we go from here?

In the middle of the night Keith's RLS acted up. He kicked Anderson, who luckily didn't wake up. The moonlight was bright enough that he didn't need to turn on the light. Carefully he slid out of bed and went to the bathroom. He downed his medicine with a glass of water and sat down on the toilet seat for a few minutes. Where did he want to go with Anderson? Was he ready for a real relationship with him? His thoughts were interrupted by a snout opening the bathroom door he had left ajar. Molly lay down in front of him and rolled on her back. Keith petted her for a bit. "Come," he got up, "let's go back to your master". Once in the bedroom, Molly jumped onto the bed and curled up close to Anderson's feet. Keith crawled back under the sheets. His fingers traced the outline of Anderson's nose, lips and ears in the moonlight. Anderson's skin shone like iridescent nacre. He wished his iPhone could capture this beauty but all it would do is destroy it with a flash. Keith put one arm around Anderson's waist. He didn't know how this relationship would work out but he would try his best to make it a long-term one. With that thought he drifted into a restful sleep.

The sun was high in the sky when Anderson was woken by Molly licking his hand. He looked at the clock. "Shit." It was time for her walk. Keith was still asleep. Maybe he could get some breakfast and be back before he woke up. He hastily threw on his clothes, grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and was almost out the door when he remembered that he didn't have any keys to the apartment. He found them in Keith's jacket. He decided against trying to remove just the door key when Molly started to whine.

During the walk he scanned the shops for a bakery but he only saw restaurants and cafés offering breakfast. He finally found a bagel shop on his way back on another street. He made a note to get to know Keith's neighbourhood with Google Street View. Back in the apartment he hurried to feed Molly with Keith's dog food. Then he put the bagels on plates and took them and the tea and coke he had bought into the bedroom. He put the food and beverages on the nightstands and went to the bathroom. Keith woke up from the flush.

"Where were you?" "Had to walk the dog." Anderson undressed. "I got us some bagels. I didn't know what kind you like so I got some of the simpler versions." He put the bagels in front of Keith and got back into bed. Keith smirked "It's fine. I'm not a picky eater like you." "I'm not picky with bagels." Keith leaned over and stopped any other protests with a quick kiss. "So what's in the cup?" "Fruit tea. Should still be hot." They watched some cartoons while eating. "Anything you want to do today?" Keith asked. "No. Tomorrow will be stressful enough." Keith took the plates to the kitchen and took a short trip to the bathroom. They decided to watch an old baseball game. Anderson settled into Keith's arms while Keith commented on the game and answered Anderson's questions. About half way into the game Anderson started fidgeting with the sheets.

"Keith?" "Hm?" "I've thought about us..." "Yes?" "Erm..." He started to stroke Keith's chesthair. "I...I know we've only really been seeing each other a few days but...I had a nice time and would like to continue." He looked up. Keith smiled "I'd very much like that." Anderson snuggled closer. They kissed, slowly deepening the kiss. When they broke for air, they smiled at each other. "Why did you kiss my ass that night?" "Because it's so tempting. You just gave me a very good excuse." Keith underlined every word with a kiss down Anderson's side to his hip. He gave his buttocks a few quick kisses, then swatted them lightly. He went back up and they kissed again. "Why did you kiss back or should I say bite back?" Anderson blushed. "You had flustered me but I liked it and wanted to do the same to you. It was...exciting." Keith chuckled. "Good to know for the future." He laughed when Anderson glared at him. Suddenly he was straddled and pinned down by Anderson, surprised by his strength. "To make this clear" Anderson punctuated every word with a light bite down his chest to his belly. "I. Do. Not. Share." Then he marked his neck with a love bite. "We agree on that point", Keith said, holding him close. "To another point; I have a request." "What? My first born?" Anderson giggled, giving Keith an excuse to swat his ass again. "That too. But I wanted to ask you to never ever use tanner again." Anderson laughed "I promise. What about natural tanning? I'm too pale. I stand out everywhere!" "That's fine. But I like your pale skin." Keith stroked down his arm and up his back. "It looks like silver silk in the moonlight. And it perfectly fits your silver hair." Anderson blushed again. "Besides it only comes out orange. And I won't sleep with you looking like John Boehner!" He made a convincingly horrified looking face and Anderson burst into a giggle. "These should be our New Year's resolutions." "Agreed."

For lunch and dinner they ordered pizzas and other things at the nearest Italian restaurant. While watching movies, they quizzed each other about likes and dislikes, favourite books, music and whatever they could think of. Only politics and religion was out. Neither was religious and they talked enough about politics at work. When he fell asleep that night, Anderson was happy and, for the first time since Ben, felt he had found a man he'd like to share the rest of his life with.


	9. May contain nuts

Martha Stewart could attest to Keith not being a natural cook. He admitted to himself that he was bad at it. Cooking wasn't fun, creative and whatever other lies television chefs told you, it was messy and hot and you had to follow sometimes vague recipes or there would be a disaster. Keith was sweating. He was trying to make a simple pancake breakfast for Anderson. So far he had failed, mislead by shameless liars on the internet pretending it was easy and that everybody could do it. The Special Comment was already forming in his head.

Currently he was glued to his iPad, watching a video made for kids. He carefully followed it step by step, pausing it in between steps, rewinding it and smearing stuff all over the display. First he hit the eggs too hard, slicing right through them and splashing them all over himself while almost nothing ended up inside the bowl. Then he didn't hit the eggs hard enough, so he had to open them with his fingers and accidentally crushed them. Afterwards he spend minutes getting the eggshell bits out of the bowl. Then the dough was too lumpy, the pan too hot or not hot enough, he burned one pancake because he forgot to turn it over and then ruined another by trying to flip it too soon. Now that he had carefully followed instructions, his pancake finally took a familiar shape and colour. He was concentrated, spatula in hand, ready to rescue the pancake from his fiery grave, constantly checking the underside and waiting for the timer on his phone to signal the time was up. And there it was! He shook the pancake carefully out of the pan onto the plate, lifted the plate up and checked the pancake carefully from all angles. Satisfied, he set it down and did a victory fist pump. "He put the biscuit in the basket", Keith said, turning around only to face Anderson in the doorway.

Seeing Keith's front, littered with egg, flour and grease he started laughing. "Oh my god. I thought you made breakfast. Did the kitchen fight back?" Keith eyed him suspiciously. "How long have you been standing there?" "For a while. I didn't want to break your concentration." Keith seemed mollified by that. He held the plate in front of Anderson. "I made a pancake for you." Anderson's look softened. "That is so sweet. Thank you." He grabbed the plate and pulled Keith down for a kiss. He sat down on a barstool at the kitchen counter, eating and watching Keith make some more. He managed to produce five more pancakes - and bury the counter top in more ingredients - before he sat down next to Anderson.

"When do you have to leave?" "In an hour. The first meeting is at noon. We got an hour more this time, so we need to prepare some extra bits." "Ok, I'll just hop into the shower." Half an hour later a slightly pinker and thoroughly scrubbed Keith joined Anderson on the living room couch. Anderson pulled him into a kiss and sneaked a hand under the towel. "Don't start. You know you won't finish it." Anderson's eyes widened "Start what? I was just rubbing a little wood for luck." "Yeah? Rubbing is over now." Keith pulled Anderson's hand away and kissed him again. "Are you going to watch me?" "No, I'm invited to a party. By the time you get embarrassed on national television I'll be drunk." "Doesn't keep others from watching." "CNN: lean over. The place to get drunk." Anderson slapped Keith on the back of his head. "Are you taking Molly with you?" "Yeah, she'll be cranky without me." They enjoyed a few minutes of just holding each other before Anderson fed his dog and was ready to leave. They kissed good bye instead of saying anything.


	10. My house, my dog, my darling

He was woken by the sun shining into his bedroom. After celebrating the new year with Kathy, his team and a few other media people who stayed around, Anderson had forgotten to close the curtains before he fell into his bed. He pulled the covers up and went back to sleep.

Keith was up early. He had sent all his "Happy New Year" wishes and went shopping. Most people were still in bed at 9 am, perfect to take his time and stroll through the market. He'd made a list of ingredients he'd need for his new project: learning to cook and bake simple things he liked. He wanted to do muffins today and a little fruit salad. He wasn't ready to try to cook a real meal and his oven was disconnected anyway, so he had looked up recipes for things he could do with a pan or his microwave. It took some time and searching - thank god for smart phones and Wi-Fi - to get everything but soon he was back in his kitchen. He cut himself one time and almost a few times more. After many a tasting he enjoyed his salad. It was still too much work to do while he was doing his show during the week but maybe he'd repeat it on a weekend. The muffins were a lot easier and quicker in comparison.

He spent lunch with a friend in a nearby restaurant. When he returned, he settled on the couch and went surfing the internet for highlights of Anderson's New Year's Eve show. His eyebrows shot up when he saw headlines about blowjob attempts. The video was more harmless than the hype but he chuckled and send Anderson a text "You let everyone kiss your sardine? I thought this was exclusive." An hour later he got back "My sardine's made for kissing. That's just what they do." He immediately fired back "My muffins're made for eating, so I'm eating them without you." Not a minute later he got a reply "I want some, too. :(" He got a nice warm feeling in his belly imagining Anderson looking all sad and muffinless. He packed the muffins and was out the door within ten minutes.

He used the spare key to let himself in and found Anderson watching TV in bed. He smiled and put a box of muffins on the bed "Happy New Year! I brought you some muffins." Anderson went up on his knees on the mattress and pulled Keith against himself. He smiled "Happy New Year", and kissed him long and slowly. "Why don't you get in", he said, still holding him close. Keith undressed and they cuddled up, gorging blueberry and cocoa applesauce muffins.

"Mhmm, they're good. You made them yourself?" "Yep. I thought about reconnecting my oven; maybe bake the cake I did on Martha Stewart." "Sounds good." He smiled mischievously, "My mother will be glad to hear I found a guy who does the domestic stuff." Keith shoved him away, "Fuck you", and hit him with a pillow. A pillow fight ensued with Anderson laughing and giggling until Keith turned that into moans.

He kissed from Anderson’s chest to his groin and to the tip of Anderson’s dick. He swallowed the head of the penis, licking and sucking him to orgasm. Keith's blow job was rewarded with Anderson fucking himself on Keith’s dick. He was deliciously tight and completely immersed in his own world of pleasure. His head was thrown back, his eyes were closed and his mouth stood open. Keith only steadied Anderson’s body with his hands on his hips. Despite lying on his back, Keith felt a dull pain in his lower back but he held out till they had both finished. Anderson, on the other hand, was happy. The rest of the tension from his show had left his body and he felt deeply relaxed lying in Keith's arms. Keith groped his ass, "Not just good for the domestic stuff, hm?" "I would keep you without that. You and your little muffin is all I need" He nuzzled Keith's neck and kissed the still visible love bite. "You’ve given my penis a pet name?" "I'm very fond of it." They were silent for a while.

“I thought about giving you a key to my apartment.” “I thought about doing the same.” “My apartment is closer to both our jobs. I think we should mainly stay here.” “But I don’t have a place to put my bike in here. And I have my own gym.” “There’s a gym in this building.” “Really? Which floor?” “I don’t know.” “That explains a lot.” Anderson lightly patted Keith’s waist. “I don’t like gyms. I don’t like people staring at me jogging and sweating.” “See, my gym is a much better idea.” “We can spend the weekend there.” “My house is better for the dogs. They have more space to run around and the park isn’t far.” “Yeah but my apartment is close to Central Park.” “This is getting nowhere. Why don’t we test your apartment for one week and my house the week after that?” “Sounds like a good plan.” When Keith shifted them to lie side by side, he moaned in pain. His back still hurt a little. “Turn onto your stomach. I’ll give you a massage.” He carefully kneaded the few knots away and soon Keith relaxed under his hands. They kissed good night, turned off the lights and drifted into sleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
